


Work Tease

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, F/M, Public Sex, Public Vaginal Fingering, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:could you maybe do a nsfw fic where all of the avengers are on a mission, and the reader has to do something provocative at a club, and Loki gets ssuuuuppppeeeerrrrrr jealous???





	Work Tease

The team has been working on this for months. You suspect a club owner is the one smuggling weapons into New York. Wanda, Natasha, and you were nominated to try to get his attention and lure him away. Loki’s jaw clenched when he heard you were going to be one of the ones trying to attract the owner. Thor grins at him knowingly, but otherwise stays silent. You dress in a tight dark blue dress that barely covers you. Wanda and Nat follow suit in different colors. The men are staring at the three of you as if you three performed witchcraft “What?” You cross your arms, self-conscious. You hated this idea, but that happens sometimes and you can’t really say no. They all look away sheepishly at your tone.

“Loki, keep an eye on (Y/n).” Of course, he had to watch you try to attract the owner. Tony knew how he felt about you, after some drunken night he was roped into joining. If he didn’t know better, he would think Tony was trying to set him up with you. You don’t react. As much as you’ve flirted with Loki, you doubt he actually likes you. He pushes you away with his words and never flirts back. You felt you annoyed him and stopped all attempts at trying to attract the god.

“Clint, watch out for Natasha. And, Steve, look after Wanda.”

“Um, I am not so sure I should look after Wanda.” Steve clears his throat. “It’s like an older brother watching his sister doing something perverse.”

“If we are voicing concerns, I don’t want to watch (Y/n).” You blink, thinking you heard him wrong. “I’d rather go after the guy myself.”

“No, you are partners. You have to have her back, no matter what she’s doing.” You internally curse Tony. If Loki didn’t want to watch you, you’re pretty sure you won’t be safe if you attract the owner. “Steve can switch with Vision.” Loki’s fists clench, but he says nothing. You look away, not wanting to provoke him further. After you all enter the club and spread out, Loki quickly finds you off to the side dancing, if you can even call it dancing! He finds you grinding your hips against a man, whose hands were around your waist. You look like you’re having a great time and he glares. You spot Loki and see his glare. He must really hate you right now. You look away and scan the club for the owner. You find Nat and Wanda, but no sign of the owner.

“Let’s go, sweetheart. I can show you a good time at my place.” The man holding your waist whispers.

“But, I just got here.” You pull away from him. “Sorry.” You go off to try to find another partner. The first man you grinded on follows close behind you and you pray he doesn’t blow your cover. Loki watches the man carefully, but he can’t do anything unless you give him the signal. Soon, a different person pulls you to their chest and you two start grinding. The other man moves on once you found the other partner. Loki can’t tear his eyes away from you. This man has his hands on your hips and is trying to slip them lower. You have your arms around his neck with a smile on your face. You feel the man’s boner on your ass and you try to ignore it. Loki noticed instantly when the man tried slipping the back of your dress up. You stomp on the man’s foot and made it look like an accident. You spin away from him and see Nat with the owner. At least it wasn’t you. You find Loki quickly and pretend you’re strangers. “So, why aren’t you dancing?” Loki knows this tactic. The two of you do this a lot.

“No one pretty enough to dance with.” He shrugs. You know he’s playing his part, but for some reason it still hurt.

“What about her?” You indicate Natasha and he knew why you stopped trying to find other partners. Loki shifts, trying to hide the fact he is turned on by watching you on the other guys.

“She’s pretty.” He keeps his voice even. You smile sadly.

“You can go.” Your voice is low and barely audible. “Nat has him. You don’t have to watch me anymore.” You turn to head back to the dance floor so Nat has someone there if something goes wrong. Loki growls before following you. You didn’t know he was behind you until you felt his cool touch through your dress.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His voice is a harsh whisper in your ear. “You think you can tease me and not be punished?”

“Teased you?” You turn around confused. “Are you okay?” He smirks down at you.

“My dear, I think you know what I mean.” He pulls you to his chest and you feel his cock against your body. “Look at what you’ve done to me.”

“Loki…” You look up at him worriedly. You didn’t know how he was going to react. You didn’t think you would have turned him on. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Loki feels his stomach drop, but he doesn’t show it. “I didn’t think you found me attractive. I didn’t think—” Loki stops your words with his lips on yours. He immediately slips his tongue in and grips your ass. You’re so beautiful, how could he not be attracted to you? Your head is spinning and your hands find his hair and pull him closer. You moan and Loki pulls away. “Loki?” You’re breathless.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now.” He pulls you to one of the secluded corners and waves his hand, creating an illusion protecting you two from wandering eyes. You kiss him again.

“As have I.” You growl.

“I need you.” He dips one of his hands down to feel your underwear. “Wet from those previous men?” Loki knows it wasn’t him.

“I imagined it was you.” You sigh and Loki slips a finger into you.

“Good answer.” He nips your neck. “Were you dancing for the owner or me?”

“Both.” You moan. Loki seems satisfied with that answer and he slips a second finger in. “Loki…” You sigh. His other hand leads your arms to be around his neck as he leaves bruises on your neck and shoulder with his mouth, claiming you as his. You groan and try not to be too loud. Loki smirks and pulls away from your skin. “I need you in me.” He smirks before releasing his cock. You feel him pull you against him and he enters you slowly. Loki keeps a hand on your mouth to muffle your moans. He feels you clench in anticipation and it’s almost enough to make him cum. Loki quickly looks around and sees everything was already taken care of with the owner. He smirks, knowing you two weren’t needed anymore.

“Darling.” He sighs in your ear. “We’re not needed any further.” You try to look around, but Loki keeps you in place. “After you cum, I will take you home to see how many times I can make you unravel again and again.” You orgasm at that thought alone. Loki bites your shoulder to suppress his moans as he releases into you. You try to slow your heart rate as Loki cleans himself up. You adjust your underwear and dress back into position and feel oddly self-conscious. “Don’t be like that, love.” He pulls you close to him. “I meant every word.” You two catch up with the others and Tony gives Loki a wink. Loki glares at him, but keeps you under his arm, both of you eager to get home.

* * *


End file.
